


wonderful

by lovingdun (princedun)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedun/pseuds/lovingdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I tell you you're wonderful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I changed up the story about how they met and how the band formed a bit. Hope that's okay :(

_Did I tell you you’re wonderful?_

_I miss you,_

_Yes I do._

\--

When Tyler was twenty-four, he met Joshua William Dun.

It was a sunny afternoon in April (the sixteenth, to be exact) when Tyler had wandered into some music shop in the middle of town.

He’d nearly tripped over his shoelaces when he’d walked in, and he blushed as he noticed a blue-haired boy biting his lip as he stared at Tyler, one hand dragging across the cymbal of a red electric drumset. His lips curled up into a smile as he noticed Tyler blushing in embarrassment over his clumsiness.  
“Welcome,” the boy greeted warmly, and Tyler just muttered a small ‘hi’ in return.   
But that wasn’t it from him.  
“Is there anything I can help you with?”  
  


Tyler’s eyes moved down to the nametag pinned to the boy’s (obnoxiously bright) red shirt. Josh, Tyler read.

“Um, I’m just here to look at, um, ukuleles,” Tyler said, and Josh nodded.   
“Ukuleles have been in high demand lately,” Josh sighed, and he looked at Tyler. He grinned. “Can I help you find any certain kind?”

“I’m just looking for um, Luna. Do you have that?”  
“Let’s go take a look,” Josh said, and gestured for Tyler to follow him.

They reached a back wall, which held several shelves and boxes holding brand new ukuleles. To Tyler’s dismay, he couldn’t see a single Luna uke.

“From what I can see, we don’t have Luna,” Josh informed him with a frown. “Can I order one for you?”  
“I’d uh, like that,” Tyler said, chewing on his bottom lip.  
“Okay, I’ll just take you back up front, and I’ll send in an order for you.”  
“Thanks.”  
  
Josh lead Tyler back up front and climbed over the counter.   
“Pretty inconvenient, having to climb over this counter all the time,” Josh giggled, and Tyler gave a shy smile.

“I’m sure,” he said.  
“Do you know exactly what you want?” Josh changed the subject, and Tyler nodded.  
“Twenty-six inch tenor, mahogany, rosewood fingerboard and satin finish, please,” Tyler listed, and Josh’s eyes went wide.   
“You really know your ukes, don’t you?”  
“Sure do!” Tyler said proudly with a grin.  
“You must be really good. I’m quite the drum enthusiast, but I’m not very good,” Josh rambled. “Do you sing?”  
“Yeah, actually,” Tyler told him. “I write my own music, and I sing it sometimes. Also, drums, hm?”  
“Yeah. I’ve been drumming since I was twelve. I love it a lot. It’s really the only reason I care to work here,” Josh said, not taking his eyes off the computer as he ordered Tyler’s ukulele.  
“I don’t have a drummer in my band,” Tyler muttered. Josh looked up.   
“You have a band?”  
“Yep. It’s just me, though. I’m a one man band.” Tyler sighed.   
“Oh. What’s your band name?” Josh asked.  
“Twenty one pilots,” Tyler stated. “No capitals, no numbers.”  
“I’ve heard of you!” Josh cheered. “You’re Tyler Joseph!”  
“That’s me,” Tyler said. “Wait, how do you know that? Nobody even likes my music.”  
“No Phun Intended,” Josh stated. “A stroke of genius. Although I cannot lie when I say your Taco Bell song was my favorite.”  
  
Tyler turned red. “Oh.”  
“Dude, it’s my favorite thing, like, ever.”  
“That was my buddy’s idea,” Tyler said, scratching the back of his neck. “It was a joke song, really, but it ended up on the album.”  
“All jokes aside, Just Like Yesterday is beautiful,” Josh said. “You wrote it, yeah?”  
“I did.”  
“Well, I ordered your ukulele. It should be in by Saturday,” Josh informed him. Tyler handed him his credit card, and Josh swiped it quickly before handing it back to Tyler. “Here you go.” He paused. “Here’s a receipt for your order. And also,”  
Tyler looked up to meet his gaze expectantly.  
Josh grabbed the receipt back from the counter and scrawled something on the back in blue pen. “If you ever need that drummer you mentioned, give me a call.”   
Tyler returned Josh’s grin and looked down to the floor.  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Tyler said, running his thumb across the number written in blue pen. “Thanks, Josh.”  
“No problem, Tyler.”  
With a wave, Tyler exited the shop, still smiling.

\--

On April sixteenth, Tyler called Josh.  
“Hello?” Josh greeted, and Tyler pursed his lips, playing with a loose thread on his sweater with his phone between his shoulder and his ear.

“Hey, uh, it’s Tyler.”  
“Hey dude!” Josh said cheerily.

“Okay, so I think I need a drummer… For my first live show.”  
“No way,” Josh said. “Really?”  
“Yeah. I’m playing at St. Louis University. And I need at least another band member.”  
“So are you asking me to play one show or are you asking me to be in a band with you?”  
“Josh, do you want to join twenty one pilots?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Sick.”  
\--

On April twenty-seventh, Tyler and Josh met up for a band practice.

“Holy shit,” Tyler said as Josh swept his hair out of his face.

“What’d you think?” Josh asked with a grin, moving both drumsticks to his left hand.  
“Holy shit,” Tyler repeated. “That was… Great, Josh.”  
“Really? Thanks,” Josh said, seemingly surprised. “So this means you’re not kicking me out of the band yet?”  
“Not yet,” Tyler says.  
\--

On May sixth, Tyler and Josh played at St. Louis University.  
  
They’d made t-shirts, and they’d set them on a table to sell. Josh and Tyler had a small stage, a pathetic one, at that, and they’d barely had any room to play.

By the end of the night, a drunk kid had attempted to piss on Josh’s drums, and the same kid had successfully pissed on the merchandise table.  
  
Halfway through their first song, the cops came in, and their show was cut short.

  
“That was… That was great,” Josh said as he took apart his drums, and Tyler laughed.  
“If that’s what the rest of our shows will be like, sign me up,” Tyler chuckled, helping Josh with what he was doing.  
“You want to play more shows after that fiasco?”  
“Of course I do. Not all of them will be like this, I presume,” Tyler points out. “And I’m still in for the long haul for this band. I want to do what I love, and I’d love to do it with you.”  
“I’d be honored,” Josh said with a grin.

\--

On June ninth, Tyler kissed Josh.

It was quick and messy and Tyler was a blushing mess afterward.

But he swore he felt Josh kiss back.  
\--

On June twenty-third, Josh asked Tyler to be his boyfriend.  
  
Tyler’s jaw dropped in shock; sure they kissed just about every five minutes and treated each other like newlyweds, but he’d never expected Josh to actually want to be with him.

Tyler went to reply, but he bit his lip. Josh’s heart dropped.  
“Yeah,” Tyler had said. “Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend.”  
\--

On July third, Josh and Tyler got into their first fight.

It ended with Tyler holding a sobbing Josh in his arms and sweet makeup sex.

\--

On December eighth, Josh asked Tyler to marry him.  
  
A sobbing Tyler fell into his arms with a quiet ‘yes’.

\--

On February fifteenth, Josh cheated on Tyler.

Tyler had walked in on them in Josh's room when he came over to surprise Josh with a song he wrote for him.

Josh was drunk. Her name was Debby. She was beautiful.

Tyler was not.

\--

On February sixteenth, Tyler wrote his note.

_I’m sorry._

\--

On February seventeenth, Tyler woke up in the hospital.

Josh was sobbing at the foot of the bed, face buried in the hospital blanket.  
Tyler went back to sleep.

\--

On February twenty-third, Tyler got out of the hospital.  
He left another note on Josh’s table. He’d driven to Josh’s house to get the things he’d left there. He cried as he wrote it.  
  
 _I’m leaving, Josh._  
 _Thank you for the memories._

_But I’ll be better off without you._

_**-Tyler** _

Tyler slid the ring off of his finger and placed it on top of the note. He sobbed quietly into his shirt as he walked out, locking the door on his way out.

Later that night, Josh cried himself to sleep.

\--

On February twenty-seventh, Josh texted Tyler.

  
_I’ve been thinking a lot since you left._   
_I miss you a lot. Maybe I’ll catch you in another life or something._   
_Hope you’re doing okay_

_**-Josh** _


End file.
